Legends
by Kinai
Summary: Every legend has a part of true. What is the true in Jusenkyo legend? Chapter 1 revised
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: 

- Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

- This story is made for fun and is meant for the enjoyment of the fans.

- The idea is Brendan O'Donnell's and I am using it with his permission.

- I have to thank Black Dragon for revised the prologue. Thank you very much.

- I thank all kinds of comments and suggestions, as well as illustrations based on the history.

- Please C&C.

----------------------------------------------Prologue

China is an ancient land, home of many legends. Some of those legends are related to the valley of Jusenkyou, in the province of Qinghai, near the mountain range of Bayanhar. In this valley are more than 100 small pools, each one with their own tragic legend.

* * *

It was growing dark when, upon one of the cliffs that borders the valley, two travelers appeared. 

Both carried heavy backpacks, and their clothes, worn away and dirty by the life on the road, identified them as martial artists in training. The youngest had long black hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. The other one wore a bandanna to cover his lack of hair, and wore round glasses.

They advanced to the edge and, from there, looked at the valley that stretched out past their feet.

"Finally we have arrived at the legendary training ground of Jusenkyou!" said the older of the two. Turning to the other, he added, "Ready to begin, Ranma?"

"Whenever you are, old man."

Ranma let his heavy backpack fall to the ground before getting into a fighting stance, awaiting the attack of his father, Genma. Genma stood silently, watching his son. And then, suddenly, turned around and walked towards the nearby forest.

"It's too late. We will start tomorrow." was Genma's only comment as he walked away from Ranma, who collapsed on the ground in shock

* * *

Usually Ranma slept deeply, but this night something managed to wake him. He lay watching from his sleeping bag, trying to find what had woken him up. The night was clear and, between the trees branches, he was able to see the stars clearly. Around him the forest stood calmly and the only sound that he could hear was his father's snores. 

That's it, he thought, the old man woke me up with his snoring.

He turned over in his sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep again. Then he heard it. A strange melody began to play between the trees. Thoughtlessly he got up and went to toward the music.

After walking for a few minutes, he arrived at the cliff where he and his father had looked down on the valley before. There wasn't any doubt. The music came from the valley. Ranma was shocked at what he saw. He knelt down in the edge of the cliff, fascinated, and continued kneeling there as he watched the source of the music.

In the place of the innumerable springs that had occupied the valley previously, an enormous lake filled Jusenkyou. The calm waters were being shaken by concentric waves that formed and disappeared without apparent reason, and the waves created strange geometric forms that became more complex according to the music.

He soon lost track of how much time he had spent looking at the lake, so lost in thought he was. That is, until a completely different noise drew him out of his trance. The sound of stone cracking. In spite of all his training, Ranma wasn't quick enough to escape. A massive rift split into the cliff he was standing on, and before he knew it, the platform of rock he was standing on began plummeting into the lake.


	2. B1 C1: Here's Ranma

Disclaimers:

- Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

- This story is made by fun and to be enjoyed by the fans.

- The idea is of Brendan O'Donnell and I am using it with his permission.

- I have to thank Ray Villanueva for revised this chapter and Carrotsan for his help. Thank you very much.

- I thank all kinds of comments and suggestions, as well as illustrations based on the history.

- Please C&C.

----------------------------------------------Chapter 1

----------------------------------------------Here's Ranma

A crestfallen Ranma walked slowly under the rain through the streets of Nerima; though he was soaked completely, it didn't seem to bother him. He simply continued walking indifferent to his surroundings.

For him the journey had already lost all meaning and he only wished that it finished once for all.

His fellow traveler advanced ahead of him drawing curious looks from the people. It was a panda bear whit a backpack, that headed towards the Dojo Tendo.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room of the aforementioned dojo, celebrated a heated family meeting. 

"You have no right to settle our marriage. I refuse." protested the youngest of the daughters after hearing the announcement.

"This time I agree with Akane. We don't even know how old he is." Kasumi, the oldest of the three sisters, acknowledged.

That was the moment that the third sister chose to join to the conversation.

"That's right father. How old is Ranma?"

Their father smiled at the question.

"I don't know ,Nabiki."

"What?" Cut in Akane angrily, "You've engaged us to somebody, when you don't even know how old he is?"

"It has been along time since I last saw my old friend," pointed out their father, "The last I heard of him, he was traveling through China with his son in search of a legendary training ground."

"Wow, China," exclaimed Nabiki with excitement.

"What's so great about China?" asked Akane, showing her indifference to the subject.

In that instant, the doorbell rang out.

"It looks that we have a visitor," commented Kasumi while she stood up to meet the guests.

"Sure hope that's Ranma," announced Nabiki while she ran towards the door followed closely by her father.

Kasumi touched up her ponytail, while Akane stayed seated grumbling to herself.

Immediately they could hear shouts of surprise, followed by a reassuring unfamiliar voice. Upon hearing the shouts both sisters rushed to see what was happening at the door.

When they reached the door they saw their father hugging a young man, behind him was a giant panda that filled the entire door. Nabiki was looking at the entire scene from the hall.

"Who is he?" asked Akane.

"It seems that's Ranma," answered Nabiki with tranquillity.

"And the panda?"

Nabiki shrugged her shoulders.

"He was just apologizing for the scare that his panda gave us. When daddy asked him if he was Saotome Ranma. He then started to hug him while he muttered something about an old promise fulfilled."

"The panda looks very well trained," added Kasumi.

Soun turned to face them. A wide smile brightened his face.

"Daughters. This is Ranma, the son of my old friend Genma."

Nabiki crossed her arms and looked skeptical. "Where is your old friend, dad? I only see a panda."

"That is right. Where is Genma? I wish see him!"

Soun's voice sounded full of hopefulness by the possibility to be with his old friend again. Ranma looked at the panda and then turned back to the Tendo family.

"Could you bring me a glass of hot water, please?"

The ever diligent Kasumi went to the kitchen to fulfill the strange request. A few later she returned with a glass filled with hot water.

"Is this enough?"

"Yes, thanks"

Ranma took the glass and, he threw the water at the panda at his side. It transformed immediately into a middle age bald man.

"Hello Soun! My old friend!"

It had been a very long and emotional day for Soun Tendo. His brain had finally taken too much, and he passed out.

* * *

A half-hour later the family and the guests were seated around of the living room table, while Genma finished telling them how he had acquired his curse. 

"… and when I got out of the water I realized that I had been transformed into a panda."

"That's terrible," exclaimed Kasumi.

Soun was crying about the tragedy that had happened to his friend. Akane, who was more worried about the possibility of becoming betrothed, kept silent.

However a curious Nabiki was interested in the story.

"And you Ranma? Did you fall in a spring too?"

Ranma lowered his head.

"Ranma wasn't with me that day," answered Genma.

Nabiki didn't pay attention to his father, more interested by the strange reaction of Ranma. Soun, who had stopped to cry, put his hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"Well, then there is no problem."

He then turned towards his daughters pointing to each one while saying.

"Kasumi, 19 years, Nabiki 17 years, and Akane 16 years. Pick the one that you prefer, she will be your fiancee"

On having heard the words of their father, each sister started thinking how to avoid the doubtful honor of being the chosen one. Before they could put into practice their ideas Ranma's voice resounded.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?"

"It is a matter of honor, Ranma." Genma answered, a bit nervously for the tone of voice of his son. "The promise was done before you were born and it will serve to join both schools of Musabetsu Kakutô."

Ranma directed his glance towards the table.

"In this case I am afraid that I will not be able to fulfill the promise."

The three sisters were dumbfounded by the surprise, but not their father who began to get angry.

"Is there a problem with my daughters?"

"No Mr. Tendo. The problem is that I no longer follow the path of a Martial Artist, I am no longer the heir of the Saotome School ."

"Genma!" Soun turned towards his friend in search of an explanation.

"Calm down . The boy had a bad experience in China and he has not overcome it yet, but with time …"

"Bad experience?"

Ranma got up angered and caught his father by his gi.

"How can you say that it was only a bad experience?"

"Calm down Ranma. It was an accident."

During the discussion Ranma had raised his father from the ground without any effort.

"An accident? For God's sake! If, if …"

Ranma, at the edge of the tears, couldn't continue. He threw his father to the floor and went out of the room.

Moments later, Genma's voice broke the troublesome silence.

"Don't worry he will overcome it with the time."

* * *

Kasumi was preparing supper in the kitchen when Nabiki entered to get some soda. 

"I would never have thought that they would drink so much"

"Father is very glad to see his old friend"

Nabiki rested her back in the table, while observing her sister.

"What do you think of Ranma?"

"He seems a pleasant young man"

Kasumi began to serve the food.

"Could you go tell Ranma that dinner is ready?"

"Where is he?"

"I believe that he went to the dojo to calm down."

"Ok, sis"

Nabiki finished drinking her soda and after throwing it to the garbage, left the kitchen.

* * *

The lights of the dojo were switched off. When Nabiki opened the door she found Ranma sitting in the penumbra. 

"Ranma, dinner is ready."

"Thanks. I'll be there in a moment."

Nabiki closed the door of the dojo and went to the house.

"That was strange," thought Nabiki, "for a moment it looked like Ranma had red hair and was smaller."

Turning to look back at the dojo she whispered.

"What are you hiding Ranma?"

---------------------------------------------- About Reviews:

Travis 1057: Thanks by your suggestions. You can see that I follow them.

Panda-tiney & Nvus: What happened with the springs will be cleared in later chapters.


End file.
